


Don't Shut Me Out

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [16]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:"Why the hell are you bleeding?"





	

I was sitting on the plush comforters of Rhys’s and my bed, piles upon piles of books surrounding me. I hadn’t had much time to read lately, so after finishing my High Lady duties for that day, I immediately came back to our room to read. I wasn’t entirely sure which one I wanted to read first. I had spent the past fifteen minutes or so reading the back covers and their descriptions.

 

So many books and so little time!

 

As I started to reach over to grab a particularly intriguing book, the dark mahogany door leading to our bedroom creaked open. My head jerked up and I failed to hold back a gasp.

 

Rhys was limping into the room, bruises and cuts covering the smooth, golden skin of his face. A dark circle of purple and blue lined his right eye. His magic should’ve healed him, but there was blood coating the fresh cuts.

 

“What happened to you?” I asked, swiftly rising from the bed. “Why are you bleeding?”

 

Rhys started to remove his tattered tunic, but a flash of pain graced his features. He released a tired sigh that broke my heart.

 

I rushed over to him and helped him unbutton and remove the fabric. “Tell me, Rhys,” I said uneasily. I brushed a finger over the bruised skin, the harsh shades of purple and blue bringing out the violet of his eyes. Rhys flinched against my touch, his face contorting in pain. His injuries must’ve been so much worse than what I could see.

 

I hurriedly removed his tunic and was met with more bruises and scrapes painted over his smooth chest. My heart twisted painfully in my chest. “Rhys,” I whispered, tears lining my eyes.

 

Rhys grabbed my hands to stop my fussing. “I’m all right, Feyre darling,” he said wearily. “Nothing that won’t heal eventually.”

He made his way toward the bathing room, his feet dragging against the lush carpet. I immediately followed, not wanting to leave him alone for even a second, and helped him clean the cuts as best I could. He sat on the edge of the tub as I gently placed a cold rag against his swollen eye. Rhys’s hands reached out to rest on my hips, his fingers weakly digging into my skin. He released a long breath, the hot air kissing my stomach. He looked pale and exhausted, as if his life had disappeared from him completely.

 

Once I was finished cleaning his wounds, I led him back into the bedroom. After pushing aside the piles of books, I set him on top of the bed, covering him with the warm blankets. I walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him. And I watched him. I watched his dark eyelashes cover the brilliant violet of his eyes with each blink; I watched him inhale and exhale, his chest rising and falling slowly; I watched the lump in his throat as he swallowed.

 

I brought his hand up to my mouth and pressed light kisses against his calloused fingers. “Please tell me what happened,” I begged, tears blurring my vision.

 

Rhys closed his eyes. “Not tonight, Feyre,” he replied softly. He removed his hand from my grip and fell asleep.

 

I choked back a sob and closed my eyes, causing tears to trail down my face. My heart shattered at watching my mate fall apart.

 

He was shutting down and shutting me out. 

 

I would find out who or what had done this to him. 

 

I was going to tear apart the world to bring my mate back to me.


End file.
